


Dragon Ball z

by JonathanDigger45



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanDigger45/pseuds/JonathanDigger45
Summary: Goten gets bore when he really wants to do nasty things, but he tries to ask his mother to visit the trunk.
Relationships: Goten/Trunks
Kudos: 1





	Dragon Ball z

Goten was chilling with mommy while Goku was leaving the world, the little boy wanted to go, but it wasn’t safe to do. It was the weekend, so no school. Gohan was busy doing college in East District, so that he couldn’t come down a lot. Goten was only 4-year-old living with their father and mother, Chichi. The mother was worried about her husband fighting bad guys, but she knows doing it to protect the world. Maybe trunk will hang out with him today, and he wishes that Gohan would spend time with him. Mother walks into Goten's room, seeing him studying for school but mostly doing homework, and he misses his brother. Hi, son. It's great you’re working on your homework. Dinner is going to be ready soon, make sure you finish the homework. Okay, mother, Goten replied. While dinner was getting ready, thinking about his father since he is out there fighting bad guys, maybe he will ask if he could visit trunk for a little bit. Goten “Will my homework is finishing for tonight I’m getting hungry is little.” Goten got up from the chair walk out of his room to head downstairs to the living room where Chichi. He was angry because his father and an older brother weren’t home for dinner. It was only gotten mother and him for tonight. Why daddy never comes home for dinner or my brother Gohan, the little one said. Will honey, your father is trying to keep the earth safe from the bad guys; it just something he must do. I guest mother, but it does not fair to me or you, Goten replied. Can I ask you something, mother, please, the boy replied? Sure, honey, it important mother to answer her son's question. May I visit Trunk for a little bit or spend the night with him, since their nobody to hang out with. I’m done with my homework, mother, little boy begging Chichi. The mother was trying to decide whether to let Goten go over to Trunks spend the night. Their one problem though Trunk is seven-year-old, but their time when the boy would be weird around Goten. Will I guest you can see son for tonight I will call Bulma to see if she is okay with it, Chichi respond. Go to your room to get ready in case she is fine with you coming over to spend the night with Trunks. She went to get the house phone to call Trunk's mother. Lucky there is no school tomorrow for both. It took a minute for Bulma to answer the phone, so Chichi sat down on the couch to talk better. Hey, Bulma, are you busy or doing something. They're something you need or asking for something, Chichi replied. My son Goten wondered if he can spend the night over at your place, his older brother is busy with college, and I’m sure Trunks wants to see him. Let me ask him first before I decide, Bulma replied. Bulma took the phone off her ear to go to the Trunk room quickly; he was in his room last after getting done with dinner. She walked up the stair slow since Bulma didn’t have to rush and got up the stair Trunk room toward the right. Her room was one door down to the Trunk room. Were only three steps to get to Trunk's door. Once she arrived there, Bulma took her left hand to knock on the door. Hello son, your mother is knocking on the door. Okay, give me a minute, mother, I’ll be there, Trunk replied. He was on the bed listening to Papa Roach's music bore as always, he got out of bed to open the door for mother. Is there something you want to mother, Trunk replied? Your friend was seeing if you want him to come over for the night. Goten just wondering if your able, son. It looks like Gohan won’t be home, so he wants to hang out with someone. Yes, I would love him to come over to mother, since their nothing to do. Trunks were thinking maybe Goten will do something naughty to each other; he wanted to do something like that for a while with Goten. Know that his friend might be gay but not sure, but Trunks know that he gay. His mother was heading downstairs to let Chichi that Bulma is fine with Goten coming over for the night. Trunks look at his calendar to see what day it was, maybe trying to get Goten to stay two nights instead. Trunks were incredibly happy it was a Friday, so that will be perfect for a two-day night. Trunk runs downstairs to see if Goten can stay two nights instead of one and see her on the phone talking to Goten's mother. Hey mom, can Goten stay two nights instead, please, since it Friday, Trunk replied. Let me see if Chichi is fine with that okay son Bulma replied. Trunk wants to know if Goten can stay two nights beside it the weekend. Would that be alright with your Chichi? Chichi was fine with it, so they both hang up the phone. Once Goten's mother put the phone down, she went to see if Goten was ready. She walks over toward Goten's room since the house was only one store, so everything was in one place. Goten's mother knocks on the door to see if her son was ready to go. Are you all set to go over to Trunks, Chichi replied? Yes, mother, I’ll be out in two minutes. Let me get the rest of my thing to go, Goten replied. Oh, one more thing, son, you can spend two nights with Trunks, is that great deal you Goten since your bother doesn’t come home a lot or father. Goten was pleased that he gets to stay two nights with Trunks. Since he was 4-year-old, Goten knew that he like boys more than girls. Goten never told his mother about it or his father, mainly because he doesn’t know if they won’t accept it. Maybe being with Trunks, I can find who I am, and maybe he will try it with Trunks. Even though he exceedingly small penis but never saw Trunks penis, Goten's penis was getting a little bone from talking about Trunks penis. Once everything was pack in his bag, he was ready to go, but he did a double check to make sure not to forget anything. He was all set to go over to Trunks mother's house and close the door behind him since he doesn’t like people to go in the room. Goten walked downstairs with his bag full of clothes and saw his mother by the front door with the key. Will I see that you're ready to leave, son? Did you make sure you have everything with you because I don’t want to come back over if you forgot something? Chichi replied. Yes, mother, I have my thing with me; I double-check before coming down since I knew you would ask me that, the little boy replied. Okay, son, let hit the road before it gets late. Goten, Chichi replied. Goten grabs his bag since it was on the floor by the front door; Goten's mother opens the door both head to the car. Goten opens the car door with a happy smile, knowing he gets to spend time with Trunks instead of being stuck at home. His mother got in the car with Goten started it, the sun shining down the earth which it was summertime. Goten only had a couple of day of school before summer vacation come around. Little boys placed his bag on top since there wasn’t room in the back, just in case Trunks came back in his mind. While driving to Trunk's motherhouse, Goten thinks about him and hopes that Trunks will do nasty things with him. Goten was twisting down his pant again. It must be thinking about sexual stuff; even Goten's penis was getting a little hard in his underwear. They got to Bulma's house around 7 pm, which was a great time for both mothers. She went ahead pick on the side to let Goten out, and the little boy holds his bag to open the door to get out. Goten looks at his mother to wave goodbye before walk toward Bulma's house. You are good, son. Don’t try to get in trouble, okay, my little one? Chichi replied. Goten looks back at his mother gives a thumb up, letting her know Goten heard Chichi. After that, Goten's mother drives off back to her house; the little one continues walking up to the house, excited to see Trunks. It was a short walk but finally reached the house he took his little arm and knocked on it a couple of times. He heard footsteps coming toward the door, hoping. The trunk opens the door. Trunk runs to the front since his mother is doing something in the living room. Trunks open the with a happy smile with a tear running his face, seeing Goten's face and knowing that he will stay for two nights. Trunks reach out his arm toward Goten with a hug giving a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will contain most of the sex stuff


End file.
